In recent years, the functions and the performance of semiconductor devices have been improving in accordance with miniaturization thereof, but as a result, the proportion of a leakage power (power consumed by a leakage current) in the consumed power tends to increase. It is known that the leakage power abruptly changes according to a temperature.
Incidentally, Patent literature 1 to 3 each disclose a technique for controlling an operating frequency (frequency of an operation clock) according to a temperature of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) or a processor.